The goal of the University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine, Short-Term Medical Student Training Program in Renal, GI, Endocrine and Epithelial Biology, is to foster an interest in scientific investigation as a career objective for students by providing them with an opportunity to participate in biomedical research with highly qualified mentors and role models. The program will support a summer research training experience for 10 medical students between the first and second year of medical school, and a three-month research training experience for two medical students during their fourth year. This program is designed to introduce students to a rigorous approach to scientific inquiry in basic science or clinical investigation and focuses on three major areas of research: (1) renal and epithelial cell biology and urology, (2) digestive diseases, and (3) endocrinology and diabetes. Trainees will be selected by an executive committee on the basis of student authored project proposals developed with and endorsed by faculty members of the training program. Faculty members will serve both as research trainers and as mentors. Students and their research mentors will evaluate the success of this program following each training period.